dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Characteristic Scroll
' 's are single-use items that give characteristic points. __TOC__ There are four types of scroll for each characteristic: small, medium, great, and powerful: Obtaining Characteristic scrolls can be obtained from exchanging a certain number of items with an NPC. Some boss monsters such as Wa Wabbit are known to drop Characteristic Scrolls. There are also characteristic-enhancing food items that work exactly like characteristic scrolls. There are two sellrooms for scrolls: -36,-56 (Bonta) and -31,38 (Brakmar) For a list of the exchange possibilities of dragoturkeys for characteristic scrolls, see Dragoturkey Scroll Exchange. See Resource exchange locations for exchange other than characteristic scrolls. Check out the Scroll Calculator to determine how many of what kind you'll need. Exchange locations Use You can raise a characteristic only up to 101 using scrolls. Because of this limitation, some players decide to create a new character and raise the primary characteristics of it up to 101 right away at level 1 before investing any characteristic points that you gain as leveling class level. The advantage of such scrolled characters, however, is not as significant at higher level because scrolled characters will be affected by soft cap earlier than non-scrolled ones. For example, the difference in intelligence between a scrolled int Feca and a non-scrolled at level 1 is 101; at level 150, the difference is only 25. Once otomai and the reset dungeons was released many people started reseting to scroll the stats to 101 before spending the characteristic points. Such chars are called Perfect by some. Many players scroll non-primary characteristics also, most notably vitality, wisdom (AP & MP loss resistance and better experience gain), and agility (dodge-rolling and critical hit). Agility characters often scroll strength to meet the requirements for daggers. F2P players also can use scrolls, although they cannot exchange materials for characteristic scrolls because all the scroll exchange NPCs are in P2P area. Scroll sellrooms are also in P2P area only. Therefore, the only way a F2P player can get characteristic scrolls is from P2P players and P2P merchants in F2P area. Although in general the lower types of scrolls cost less money, in some cases using powerful scrolls could be more economical depending on the price of the required materials at the time. It should be noted that because the max characteristic point when you can still use a characteristic scroll is 99, and beyond 79 you have to use powerful scrolls that give 2 points each, you need to start using powerful scrolls when the characteristic that you are raising is odd number; otherwise you will end up with 100 rather than the maximum 101. (For example, if you start using powerful scrolls when your characteristic reaches 80 rather than from 79, your final scrolled characteristic will be 100.) Scrolling Guide (Prices of the items may vary from server to server, so check the current prices beforehand) Strength Use 25 Small scrolls (2500 Mush Mush Thorn) 24 Medium scrolls (1680 Prespic Peak, 1680 Crab Pincer) 26 Powerful scrolls (+1950 Prespic Peak, +1950 Crab Pincer, 1170 Ribs Chop, 780 Flint). Alternatively, use the 4-star edible meats Vitality Use 25 Small scrolls (2500 Boar tusk), 25 Medium scrolls (2000 Bluish Jelly, 750 Mint Jelly) , 29 Great scrolls (+1740 Bluish Jelly, +580 Mint Jelly, 725 Strawberry Jelly), then 11 Powerful scrolls (+660 Bluish Jelly, +275 Mint Jelly, +330 Strawberry Jelly, 11 Royal Bluish Jelly, 11 Royal Strawberry Jelly). Agility Use 25 Small scrolls (2500 Nimbly Rings), 25 Medium scrolls (1750 Acorn)s, 29 Great (+2175 Acorns, 2175 Evil Dandelion Tongues, 2030 Evil Rose Petals), then 11 Powerful scrolls (+880 Acorns, +880 Evil Dandelion Tongues, 880 Evil Rose Petals, 220 Mush Mush sporms). Intelligence Use 25 Small scrolls (2500 Lucky Belt), 24 Medium scrolls (1200 Blue Larva Skin, 960 Orange Larva Skin, 960 Green larva skin), then 26 Powerful scrolls (+1560 Blue Larva Skin, +1300 Orange Larva Skin, +1300 Green larva skin, 1040 Evil Tofu wing, 780 Vampire blood. Chance Use 25 Small scrolls (2000 Arachnee Leg OR 25 Lumberjack Amulet), 24 Medium scrolls (+2160 Arachnee Leg, 1560 Five-Leaf Clover), then 26 Powerful scrolls (+1560 Arachnee Leg, +1430 Five-Leaf Clover, 1040 Karne Rider Nail, 390 Boowolf Tail). Wisdom Use 25 Small scrolls (2500 Gobball Horns), then 38 Powerful scrolls (3420 Mushrooms, 2850 Wild sunflower seeds, 2280 Hemp Seeds, 7600 Moskito Wings). *